


I Don't Like You

by DonovanS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonovanS/pseuds/DonovanS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t like you.”</p><p>The words leave Jim’s mouth so nonchalantly that Sebastian barely notices them, his mind busy with the newest codes for Jim’s phone.</p><p>“Sorry, boss?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like You

“I don’t like you.”

The words leave Jim’s mouth so nonchalantly that Sebastian barely notices them, his mind busy with the newest codes for Jim’s phone.

“Sorry, boss?”

Jim just stares. He’s on the couch, wrapped up in a darkly colored snuggie, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and his eyes fixed on the back of Sebastian’s head.

“I don’t like you. You’re annoying. Every time I wake up, you’re there, just… _existing._ Breathing. _Cuddling._ It’s tedious.”

The sniper rolls his eyes. 

“Thanks a lot Jim. If you wanna come over here and finish this shit yourself I’ll be fine with taking my ‘existence’ elsewhere.”

Jim just keeps staring, silent and blank. It’s grating on Sebastian’s nerves and makes his typing louder, more violent.

“What’s your problem Jim? Really, you’re such an arse and there’s no good reason for it.”

“Why are you still here?”

Seb doesn’t know whether to be confused or to punch the little twit.

“If you want me to leave, I’ll leav-“

“I don’t treat you well enough. You understand nothing about me and it frustrates you endlessly. I’ve even stopped paying you, for fun, several times. Yet, you’re here. In my flat. Doing half my work. Why are you still here?”

Oh for the love of-

“Because _I love you,_ you _bloody stupid git._ ” 

The typing has ceased entirely now as Seb turns around in his swivel chair. The two men stare each other down, though Jim’s gaze is holding much less obvious emotion.

“…Ah.”

“‘Ah?’ That’s it?”

“Is that something ‘loving’ entails?” 

Jim’s face remains blank and Sebastian gives up and buries his own face in his hands.

“Yes Jim. Putting up with your partner’s bullshit is what ‘loving’ entails.”

A wicked, though oddly genuine, smile spreads across the younger man’s face. 

“Oh.”

“Yes. _‘Oh.’_ ”

“That _would_ explain why I always let you live than.” 

With that, Jim returns to his drink, happily adjusting his position on the couch to get as comfortable as possible.

Sebastian remains dumbstruck for a few seconds before returning to his keyboard. 

He supposes that demented little realization is the closest thing to a declaration of love he’ll get from J. Moriarty but he’ll take it none-the-less.


End file.
